A day in the life of Series
by Scribble-Dead
Summary: Everyone in the Kingdom Hearts series has a life of it's own, right, and let's see what happened to them in their own lives! Only Randomness and Humor are allowed!Complete, Part 2 is coming up!
1. Sora

**Me: Okay, back to the basics of humor! In the life of Sora! (forces everyone to clap, especially Hurky and Frosty)**

**Sora: Do I get to kick anybody's butt here?**

**Me: Yes, especially Riku and Kairi.**

**Sora: Yeah! Love all this randomness and stuff! **

**Me: A-hem! Riku and Frosty, the disclaimer please!**

**Riku: Jean herself doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, me, Sora, and Kairi and other characters in the Kingdom Hearts series……**

**Frosty: But she does own herself (That's Jean herself) and Luna Athans. If she owns Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2 will be released in January not in March!**

**Chapter 1: A day in the life of Sora**

Morning

_Sora opening the door with his Keyblade likes an ordinary key._

Afternoon

_Sora opening the door with his Keyblade likes an ordinary key._

Night

_Sora opening the door with his Keyblade likes an ordinary key._

And when sometimes, he had physical contact with the Heartless……

_"Get out of my sight! Will ya?" he cried._

And sometimes with Ansem.

_"I want my mommy!" he cried when Ansem came in to haunt him._

_**The end!**_

Me: Next, A day in the life of Riku.

Riku: Yeah! So that I can kick Sora's butt! Hahahahahahaha Hahaha……………. (Laughs evilly)

Sora: Erm, Jean, I want my mommy. (Holding on to his teddy bear)


	2. Riku

**Me: Now, you can kick Sora's butt!**

**Riku: Ha-ha! And I make sure Sora doesn't come out alive! Ha-ha ha! (Laughs evilly)**

**Hurky: Erm, Jean, could we get on to the story?**

**Chapter 2: A day in the live of Riku**

Morning

_Chases after Sora and Ansem._

_Afternoon_

_Chases after Sora and Ansem._

Night

_Chases after Sora and Ansem. _

While Riku lets Sora off……..

_"Don't let me catch you chasing you again!" he shouted._

…….and started throws Ansem out of the house.

_"I want my mommy!" Ansem screamed like a baby, dropping on an infinity floor building._

_**The End!**_

**Me: That's it, Riku, and you happy about it?**

**Riku: Although I don't get to kick Sora's butt, Ansem's much better! (Claps)**

**Ansem: Mummy! Help meeeeee!**

**Hurky: (Kicks Ansem out of the view) Okay, next chappie: A day in the life of Kairi! **


	3. Kairi

**Me: That's it, I'm back again for another episode of Life series! (Laughs like a madwoman)**

**Kairi: Better not be dirty this time, and I hate it when you insult Sora and Riku the last time.**

**Me: Now, won't, and please read, see what happens to you…………**

**Chapter 3: A day in the life of Kairi**

Morning

_Waiting for Sora and Riku to come back to Destiny Island. (Like in KH2, and this is real, get it?)_

Afternoon

_Waiting for Sora and Riku to come back to Destiny Island._

Night

_Waiting for Sora and Riku to come back to Destiny Island._

And sometimes she had a fear of waiting patiently……….

"_I'm sick and tired of waiting for the both of them, Riku and the boy_ _that I played with when we were little!" she grumbled to herself._

………….but with Namine who helped her erased her memories about Sora; she didn't realized where she's going.

"_The boy I played with when we were little! Better come back to Destiny Island and find Riku, and I mean it, NOW!" screams like an idiot._

_**The End!**_

**Me: How's that? Not too dirty, don't you think?**

**Kairi: Yeah, much better than the last two chapters, and tell me who's next?**

**Me: (Coughs loudly) Hurky, the announcement of the next chapter please! (Hurky then came in, and was holding a whiteboard with words scribbled in it)**

**Hurky: Please read this! All Kingdom Hearts Fans will like it! (The sign says: Chapter 4: A day in the life of Squall (Leon))**

**Squall (Leon): How many times must you call out my real name, Hurky, that name was in 1998, so don't bother to call me that again! (Snatches the sigh away from Hurky)**

**Hurky: Mummy! Squall's bullying me, taking my all my hard work sign that I made for the whole of last month! MUMMY!**

**Squall (Leon): That's it! (Throws the sign out of the window, and the sign broke into half) Creak!**


	4. Leon

**Me: Yeah, I'm backkkkk!**

**Leon: Not you again, putting us into weird situations, sucker!**

**Me: (Ignores Leon) Okay, let's get on to the next chapter, okay, and shut your big fat mouth, Leon! (Stuffs a tennis ball to his mouth.)**

**Leon: Mmmmhhhhh! **

**Chapter 4: A day in the life of Leon**

Morning

Training in the underground basement.

Afternoon

Training in the underground basement.

Night

Training in the underground basement.

And sometimes he had a date with Aerith…….

"C'mon, let's go for a date at an Italian restaurant," Aerith said, holding Leon's arm.

…………and sometimes, the date turns out to be a disaster!

"NOOOO! Aerith, no more lemonade!" Leon screamed, while Aerith gave him a cup of lemonade, her eyes shining like the stars.

"Leon, sweetheart, wait for me!" Aerith shouted to Leon, still holding the cup of lemonade.

_**The End**_

**Me: Okay, that's it for the day. He he! Next, Riku, the next chapter please!**

**Riku: (Standing beside me like a fool.) Next chapter: A day in the life of Cloud. All Cloud fan girls will definitely like it!**

**Cloud fan girls: MMMMEEEE! MMMMEEEE! Cloud, wait for us! (Chasing Cloud while he was walking towards the stage)**

**Cloud: HELP! Jean, you gonna pay for this! (Chasing me like i was the chicken)**

**Me: Anyone, help!**


	5. Cloud

**Me: I'm backkkkk!**

**Sora: Now what's up with you and Hurky, making all of us kick our own butts, huh, and who will be missing in Missing in chapter 10?**

**Me: Find out by yourself, and it's Cloud's turn now, and I have no time to talk to you, so shut up and read the joke, I don't have much time to do it, I've got tons of assignments, so you better not make more trouble, okay cameras, lights, and action!**

**Chapter 5: A day in the life of Cloud**

_Morning………_

Cloud brushes his teeth.

_Afternoon……….._

Cloud brushes his teeth.

_Night……….._

Cloud brushes his teeth.

_And whenever he went out with a date with any girl, the girl will say this to him:_

"You have bad breathe, and do you ever brush your teeth, and I'm not going out with a date with a man with bad breathe, and worst, your teeth is yellow, so disgusting, and let's break up." She will say this to Cloud

_And Cloud will be the one answering this phrase:_

"Forgot to put mouthwash when I'm going with a date with Rachel." He mumbled.

_The End!_

_**Me: okay, that's all for today, and by popular demand, most of them asked if there is a second part for Sora and Riku, and well, your wish s granted! Next chapter: A day in the life of Sora and Riku, and the following chapter will be: A day in the life of the younger days of Sora and Riku. **_

_**Sora: yeah, Riku and I will be the main stars for the series, yay!**_

_**Me: A-hem, Sora. This is the people's choice, actually, it's the end for the both of you, but by popular demand, I have no choice.**_

_**Sora: And why don't you reject- Riku! NNNNOOOO!**_

_**Riku: (Dragging Sora) Too bad, and please keep your stupid mouth shut, you get it?**_

_**Sora: (In tears) I want my MMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! **_


	6. Sora and Riku

**Me: Okay, back for another joke!**

**Sora: Aw man! Could you stop it for a while, please please please?**

**Me: Too bad, I'm the authoress here, so I can do anything I want, and let's get on to the next chapter featuring you and Riku, and Riku, the disclaimer please!**

**Riku: Yes, madam! Jean doesn't own the Kingdom Hearts series, and the characters in KH, and please celebrate Hurky's birthday next week! And hope KH2 comes out on time, unlike postponing too many times!**

**Chapter 6: A day in the life of Sora and Riku**

Morning…..

Sora and Riku were playing snakes and ladders.

Afternoon……..

Sora and Riku were playing snakes and ladders.

Night………

Sora and Riku were playing snakes and ladders.

And sometimes……….

"Sora, give me back the dice! I'm going to reach a hundred soon!" Riku yelled at Sora, stretching to get the dice from Sora.

"Too bad, I'm going to strike it too; I've got 4 steps left to the finishing line!" Sora argued back, but then, Sora dropped the dice, and itself broke it into half (Since it's made of glass)

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" both of them screamed.

_**The End!**_

**Me: Okay, the next chapter is obvious: A day in the life of the younger days of Sora and Riku, until then, see ya!**

**Sora: (Sobbing about the dice) my….my….dice! WWAAAAHHHHH!**

**Kairi: (Patted his back) I'll get you another one.**

**Sora: (Stop crying, looked at her, and then cried again) WWWWWAAAAHHHH! It's no use! It's no use!**


	7. Young Sora and Riku

**Me: HI! Me again, for another joke of a day in the life series!**

**Sora: (Sulkily) Yeah! (Negative tone) another joke with Riku.**

**Riku: But this is different! It's all about the younger days of us!**

**Sora: You're sick.**

**Me: Let's get on with the story okay?**

**Chapter 7: A day in the life of the younger days of Sora and Riku**

Morning………

Sora and Riku going to the 'Secret Place' to play scavenger hunt.

Afternoon……..

Sora and Riku going to the 'Secret Place' to play scavenger hunt.

Night……….

Sora and Riku going to the 'Secret Place' to play scavenger hunt.

But sometimes they spent too much there……….

"Sora! Riku! You have school tomorrow! Come home now!" Their parents: Anna Hikari, Sora's foster mother, and Alex Zandels, Riku's father.

………they got a scolding from their parents.

"Shooting star! Help us!" the two kids screamed, their parents taking them away.

_**The End!**_

**Me: At last! Finished the segment of the both of you!**

**Sora: Good, so it's Cid's turn!**

**Riku: Followed by the mange of KH, Book 2! Next on A day in the life series: A day in the life of Cid! Laters at the next chapter!**

**Me: Thank you, Riku, I was going to say that, but you helped me, I'm going back to sleep- hey where the others are? Sora, Riku! Come back here! (Chasing after the both of them) **


	8. Cid

**Jean: Nothing special, just from the manga.**

**Cid: What's the entire commercial about? Huh?**

**Sora: Nothing's special, and not your girlfriend too (Puts up a smile showing his teeth)**

**Ryo: And get lost! (Kicks Cid out of the Clubhouse)**

**Riku: Shall we get on to the story?**

**Chapter 8: A day in the life of Cid**

**Morning………..**

Sleeping, his Moogle helping him to sweep the floor

**Afternoon……..**

Sleeping, his Moogle finding a book on his shelf

**Night……………**

Still sleeping, his Moogle going to his bedroom to turn in for the day.

**But when he realized it……….**

"Gah! I did nothing but sleep for the past eighteen hours!"

…**..it was too late!**

_**The End!**_

**Jean: How's that?**

**Cid: NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!**

**Jean: Never mind him, next on the series, a day in the life of Luna, until next time, and where's Hurky for the disclaimer, Riku?**

**Riku: Still playing KH2.**


	9. Luna

**Jean: I'm back and ah-choo!**

**Sora: Do you have bird flu? (Wearing a mask)**

**Jean: NO! For the last time! Ah-choo!**

**Luna: at last, my own life is mentioned here!**

**Jean: Be blessed! And we get on to the story.**

**Chapter 9: A day in the life of Luna**

**Morning………**

Telling all her jokes to everyone.

**Afternoon………**

Telling all her jokes to everyone.

**Night…………**

Telling all her jokes to everyone.

**But sometimes telling too many jokes are too boring……**

"….and the tiger went up hopping to the rabbit with an elephant. The tiger fainted after the elephant landed on him, flattered! Hahaha!" she laughed at her own jokes.

………**.so she told all her jokes to her soft toys!**

_**The End!**_

**Jean: Okay, how's that?**

**Luna: True, and kinda funny!**

**Jean: Next in the series: A day in the life of Aerith. Until next time! And ah-choo! (Get a tissue from Hurky) Thanks Hurky!**

**Hurky: Don't mention it!**

**Jean: and until next time, and please R&R after reading! And so sorry it's so short!**


	10. Aerith

**Jean: I'm back!**

**Sora: NNNOOO!**

**Jean: Oh yes! I know you readers out here are ready to read my next joke, A day in the life of Aerith, and this will be the last joke for the week, because I'm a very busy person, plus I have exams coming next week onwards, so I don't have time to write any stories, but I'll resume at 13th May, that's when I started again, and oh! How I hated writer's block!**

**Sora: Good for you (Who really hates this joke)**

**Jean: Shut up (Calls the security guards to throw him out of the room)**

**Sora: Too bad, and I'll find another way in!**

**Jean: Let's get on to the story, okay? (Sighs)**

**Chapter 10: A day in the life of Aerith**

**Morning………..**

Aerith at the kitchen sink, washing plates at home.

**Afternoon………..**

Aerith at the kitchen sink, washing plates at home.

**Night………**

Aerith at the kitchen sink, washing plates at home.

**Sometimes she got so jealous of Tifa………….**

Aerith: (Looking at Tifa going to someone's house)

**……….of going a date with Cloud!**

Aerith: CLOUD! YOU CAN'T LEAVE MY HERE DOING ALL YOUR DIRTY WORK! AND WHY AM I SPEAKING IN CAPITAL LETTERS? NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

_**The End!**_

**Jean: So how's that?**

**Aerith: I'll get Cloud someday, and Tifa too.**

**Jean: Okay, bonus chapter at the next chapter: A day in the life of Hurky, only after my busy weeks schedule is over then I'll write it (Still hating writer's block) I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!**


	11. Hurky SPECIAL!

**Jean: It took a long time the last time I wrote this story, my exams, sorry!**

**Sora: Hurry up, Hurky's getting impatient!**

**Jean: Okay! Here goes!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: A day in the life of Hurky**

**Morning…….**

Washing her hands at the toilet

**Afternoon…….**

Washing her hands at the toilet

**Night………**

Washing her hands at the toilet

And sometimes she had physical contact with her worst teacher Mr. Ward………

Hurky: The only thing that keeps Ward away from me is to waste time here!

……and the janitor!

Ward: Gotcha I'll find you here, thanks to the janitor here!

Hurky: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! And why are you in the Ladies' anyway?

_**The End!

* * *

**_

**Jean: next on this series: A day in the life of Yuffie!**

**Yuffie: Do I get to do anything?**

**Jean: Yup!**

**Yuffie: Yeah, so I can marry Leon (Not possible), let Aerith do all the chores, Tifa to be my slave for the rest of her life, get Cloud to take me to the movies…..**

**Jean: (Sigh!) Things won't got any better!**


	12. Yuffie

**Jean: Er, where's Yuffie?**

**Yuffie: I just came back from the mart and I gotta go watch television!**

**Jean: wait! Oh, never kind her, and let's continue with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: A day in the life of Yuffie**

Morning………

Yuffie is watching television, eating unhealthy snacks.

Afternoon……..

Yuffie is watching television, eating unhealthy snacks.

Night…………

Yuffie is watching television, eating unhealthy snacks.

But when it comes to exercise……

_Yuffie checking her weight using a weighting machine….._

…….and found herself overweight!

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**The End!

* * *

**_

**Jean: well, Yuffie! You need to keep your muscles moving!**

**Yuffie: Stop rushing me! (And falls)**

**Jean: Okay, next chapter, we go on to the bad guys: A day in the life of Pete. And where's he? Don't tell e he ran away from his diet.**

**Pete (Somewhere): Jena is too scary, gotta find someone else to help me keep the weights down!**


	13. Pete

**Jean: Okay and I have no time for this.**

**Sora: Just do it for today. After all it's so short!**

**Jean: Sigh! Okay I'll do it.**

_**A day in the life of Pete.**_

Morning……..

Went fishing by himself.

Afternoon……….

Went fishing by himself.

Night…….

Went fishing by himself.

And whenever there's a catch……

"Ohh! Ohh! I caught a big one!" Pete cried, pulling on the rod.

…..and it turns out to be a furious shark, ready for its next meal.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Someone get this shark out of my butt!" Pete screamed, the shark biting his big fat butt.

_**The End.**_

**Jean: And that calls Pete not to go fishing all by himself, and if you ask me, I don't know what happened to Pete.**

**At the hospital…….**

**Pete: Reading alone is much better than fishing alone. Sigh! How I wish someone can go with me, like a Heartless………**


	14. Mickey, Donald and Goofy

**Jean: Sorry for not updating for a very long time.**

**Sora: So who's life you're going to feature today?**

**Jean: the special edition: the Mickey, Donald and Goofy life series! For the three of them, not one, not two, but THREE characters featuring today!**

**Ryu-san: Fast forward Jean's what she's going to say…. (Took out a life control remote like the one in the movie Click, and fast forward what Jean's going to say, and stopped where she is going to show the story) there!**

**Jean: and now, for the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: A day in the life of Mickey, Donald and Goofy**

Morning…..

Gone fishing. (Must been weird when a king, a magician and a officer went fishing)

Afternoon……

Gone fishing.

Night……..

Gone fishing.

But whenever they were about to catch a fish…..

"Quack! I think I got one!" Donald exclaimed to the others, he, Mickey and Goofy helped him pulling out the bait.

……it was too big for them.

"It's a dolphin, it's a whale, and it's a…..SHARK! Run!" yelled Mickey, Goofy and Donald as they ran in directions as the shark went after them.

* * *

_**The End.**_

**Jean: Okay, what am I going to say next, hmp…… aha!**

**Ryu-san: Got to fast forward this again. (Pressed the FF button and stopped where Jean is going to say out when the next chapter of the story is next.)**

**Jean: well, okay, the next chapter will come on the 14th October. So later! I got a lot of tests to study!**


	15. The Villians

**Jean: I haven't been updating for so long and sorry for the writer's block! A very important competition is coming soon in my country and I have no time to write it. So sorry to drag this and this is the last chapter of a day in the life series before I move on into Part 2.**

**Sora: More characters and jokes? **

**Jean: Yes and enjoy the last chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be here in 2 weeks time, it can be flexible.**

**Disclaimer: You know what is expected…..

* * *

**

_**Chapter 15: A day in the lives of the villains**_

Morning…..

_Destroying worlds and sending Heartless and Nobodies to attack people._

_Afternoon….._

_Destroying worlds and sending Heartless and Nobodies to attack people._

Night………

_Destroying worlds and sending Heartless and Nobodies to attack people._

But Xehanort's Heartless sometimes get a little too personal…….

"_Stop looking at me like as if I'm just a coward!!!!" Xehanort's Heartless screamed at the other villains._

……..until all the villains wanted to see what Xehanort's Heartless was hiding them from.

"_Let us see that picture!!!!" All the villains are beginning to pull the photo frame from Xehanort's Heartless._

"_Give it back!"_

"_See what you got!" all of them screamed and managed to get the picture. All of them see his original self and his mother having a photo together._

"_Mummy's boy!!!!" all of them teased, while Xehanort's Heartless kills himself with Sora's Keyblade by telling Sora to slay him off._

_**The End!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_

**Jean: Sorry it's not getting funny, but it just that I don't get any inspiration these days.**

**Sora: Try harder. (Patting Jean's shoulder as if Jean was his daughter.)**

**Jean: Part 2 is coming up and meanwhile Hurky and I are working on KHFV chapters. **


End file.
